


Bloody Valentine (Red Wine x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Gingerbread notices that Red Wine has taken an interest in you. His true feelings come out when you injure yourself.





	Bloody Valentine (Red Wine x Reader)

(So, with Valentine's Day coming up, I thought...why not enjoy some Red Wine affection? )

"This is so much bullshit! You're cheating!"

You could hear loud yelling coming from the bar. The booming voice was coming from a fiery red head, Steak. He and Red Wine had been playing cards, and as usual, Red Wine was winning.

"Stupid brute, how dare you accuse me of cheating!"

Gingerbread's eyes wavered from the right, and to the left, watching her companions rip each other's heads off.  
You came up from behind, sighing.

"They're fighting again?"

Gingerbread shrugged, obviously unruffled by the sudden events.

"It's pretty normal, at this point."

"I don't wanna play this stupid game anymore."

Steak said, seething with anger.

Red Wine laid back in the chair, placing his arms behind his head.

"I can't help it that you are too stupid to understand a simple card game."

Steak threw his cards down, growling. You swore you could see a vein popping.

"H-hey, Steak... don't take it to heart, I mean...not everyone is good with cards. I'm not"

Gingerbread put her hand on your shoulder, shaking her head.

"Master...I don't think you're helping."

"Oh...right...um..SO!"

You cleared your throat, taking out small boxes from your apron.

"Today is a special day. That said, Happy Valentine's Day!"

You handed your food souls the small heart shaped boxes, notes attached to each one.  
Gingerbread's eyes brightened as she held the box close to her chest.

"For me? Really? Wow, thank you, Master!"

"Y-yeah...thanks .."

Steak said, a blush creeping onto his face.

Red Wine gave you a gentle smile,

"You spoil us, my dear."

"Not at all! You guys are always there for me. It's the least I could do."

You scampered away happily, getting back to work. Red Wine kept staring down at the box, rubbing his thumb over it.

"What's up, Red Wine?"

Gingerbread asked curiously.

"Hm...I...no, it's nothing. Don't mind me. If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave."

Gingerbread and Steak watched as Red Wine wandered off, lost in thought.

"And he says I'm weird."

Steak scoffed.

"Yeah, he's definitely thinking about something. Red Wine isn't as simple to understand as you are."

"Yeah...hey what?! What the hell does that mean?!"

Gingerbread laughed.

"Take it how you want. Mmm, these chocolates are good."

Steak stared down, taking the wrapping from his box, opening it up to take out a chocolate. He tossed it into his mouth. His tongue swirled it around his mouth, the sweet outside and creamy orange center was pleasing.

"Hey, Steak, have you noticed that Red Wine looks at our Master a lot?"

"Hn? What do you mean?"

Gingerbread put her index finger to her lips, thinking.

"Dunno...I just see him sneaking glances at her. Maybe I'm reading too far into it...but do you think maybe he's crushing on her?"

Steak closed his eyes, sighing.

"If he is, I feel sorry for our Master. The guys a prick, what woman would want to be around such a self absorbed piece of shit?"

Gingerbread giggled.

"Same can be said about you..."

"I'm nothing like him! I'm not dainty and weak! I'm a man!"

Steak grumbled, getting up from his chair.

"Either way, Red Wine is a bastard. End of story."

-Later that evening-

The restaurant was closing for the day. You were in the kitchen, putting up your apron. It had been a long day. Tons of couples had come in for the Valentine's Day special. It warmed your heart to make others happy on their special day. You hummed to yourself as you were washing a few utensils.

"Ouch!"

You looked down into the sink to see blood pooling in the water. You had cut open your finger pretty good. 

"Damn."

You held your finger tightly within a cloth, making your way to a cabinet. You pulled out a first aid kit. Before you could open it, a familiar voice ringed in your ears.

"My dear, Master...it looks as though you've injured yourself."

"Red Wine! Uh...yeah...I'm clumsy."

You laughed nervously as Red Wine knelt down in front of you. He took the cloth from you finger, inspecting the damage.

"The cut is rather deep. You should be more mindful."

You bit your lip and watched as Red Wine brought you finger close to his lips.

"Y-yeah...sorry."

Your scent was intoxicating, your blood to be more specific. Red Wine couldn't help himself. Your blood smelled sweet, like Roscato.

"We should...tend to the wound now. blood is...getting everywhere."

You mentioned as Red Wine snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, yes...my apologies."

Red Wine reached into the kit and broke open a cleansing packet. He gently glided the towelette over your wound. You flinched, feeling a sting. 

"Does it hurt?"

"A little ..I'll be okay "

"I see..."

Red Wine gulped, your scent was invading his nostrils once again. This time it was more than blood he seemed to be smelling. Your scent in general was more than he could handle.  
He finished patching you up and gave your banged finger a kiss.

"All better..."

You blushed, feeling his soft lips against your finger.

"Yeah...thank you, Red Wine."

He stared into your eyes with a crimson stare. You really were beautiful. You looked back, blushing.

"W-what?"

"You're...truly intoxicating, forgive my boldness."

"Huh?!"

You were caught off guard at this compliment. Red Wine inched closer to you. He was now in between your legs, as you say in the chair. His gaze never leaving yours.

"Your scent...your everything. I can't...I can hardly control myself. Everytime I look at you...it drives me wild."

You were speechless. You never knew Red Wine felt this way. You knew about his blood obsession, however. Maybe the scent of blood was clouding his judgement?

"Hey, Red Wine...are you feeling okay? Your face is really red...you kinda look drunk."

Red Wine closed the small gap between the two of you. His hands were resting at your hips. 

"Do I? Interesting .... drunk? Perhaps...drunk off you...."

His face began inching closer until his nose was against yours.

"I...need you, my Master."

You gulped, feeling his warmed nose against yours. His hot breath was hitting your face. He smelled sweet. These actions were unlike him, you were sure it was the blood talking. You had to end this before he would regret his actions.

"Red Wine, you aren't yourself right now. Let's just...calm down a bit and..."

Lips pressed against yours, his lips. It was short and sweet, but enjoyable. He looked back at you.

"I'm not myself, you say? Nonsense. Your blood may have captivated the senses, but you...as a person has...."

He leaned close to your ear,

"Captivated my heart."

Your eyes widened, shuddering from the breath hitting your ear. Your heart was beating rapidly as you looked over him. Confusion hit you. What was he thinking? You weren't sure, but you did know that you had a crush on Red Wine, you always had. Even so, you didn't want to take advantage of him when he was like this.

"You...are being truthful?"

You asked as you reached out, caressing Red Wine's cheek. Red Wine put his hand against yours, nuzzling into it.

"I am. The letter you wrote ...along with those chocolates made my heart melt. Allow me a moment of bluntness."

Red Wine brought you to your feet, embracing you tightly.

"I've had my eyes on you for quite some time. I thought it was your blood that I was attracted to, but how could that have been? You haven't bled until now. With that said, I can confirm that these feelings come from the heart alone. I have a desire to be close to you, spoil you like the princess you are. Your beauty is boundless..."

"Red Wine ..."

You let out a gasp as you felt his hand on your cheek, brushing strands of hair from your face. Should you indulge him? You wanted to, so badly. Without much thought, you brought him into a kiss.  
Red Wine was quick to wrap his arms around you, returning your kisses. Soft pecks turned into deep passion as your tongues danced together.  
You both felt the heat of the kiss as you panted between each break.  
The feeling of want was present with the both of you. 

"Master...I want you..."

Red Wine said huskily, trailing kisses down your neck. You gasped, running your fingers through his hair as he backed you against the wall. 

"I want you so much, I can't stand it."

He bit down onto your neck. It hurt, but also was pleasurable. It was a strange feeling. 

"Forgive me, love...I couldn't resist..."

Blood trickled down your neck. Red Wine was happy to lap it up, sucking gently on your neck. You released a moan as he inched your skirt up.

"My God..you are just...."

Red Wine captured your lips once more. You could taste the sweet iron in your mouth, your blood. You were lifted with Red Wine's arms. He pulled your legs around his waist with much haste.  
His head lowered to your cleavage, planting soft kisses on your chest and your collarbone.  
All of this was too much for you to handle. You panted repeatedly, panting turned to begging.

"Red Wine...please...I can't take it anymore..."

Red Wine smirked, knowing full well what you meant.

"Rather impatient aren't you? Do I thrill you that much? Hehe...very well, pet. I shall give you what you desire....what I....desire..."

With that, Red Wine unbuckled his belt, slipping his trousers down a bit, revealing that which was hidden. 

"That...feels a lot better..."

He said as he rubbed over the tip of his hardened cock. 

"Are you ready?"

He asked as he slid your panties out of the way, rubbing the head against your wetness. You gave a nod, blushing deeply.  
Even though he was showing this side of himself, Red Wine remained a gentleman. He was ever so gentle entering you. 

"Are you okay?"

He looked at you with concern. 

"It hurts, but it's not too bad..."

"I'll wait a few moments, kiss me, love."

You did as he asked, reveling in his kiss as he began to move ever so slightly. He groaned through the kiss, feeling you swallow his cock whole, the greatest feeling he'd ever felt. 

"You feel so good ...I wasn't properly prepared for this sensation."

"You...you can move a bit more now. I think I'm okay."

With a nod, Red Wine began moving a bit more, in and out faster each time. The thrusts began giving you bouts of pleasure. It was indescribable, what you were feeling. Your arms were limp around his neck as you took every inch of him. 

"Ah...Red Wine .."

You gasped out, biting on your lip, holding back moans. 

"Don't...I want to hear those sweet moans of yours ..let me hear how I make you feel ..."

He released a moan of his own as he picked you up. You were no longer against the wall. You were bouncing on top of him quite roughly.  
You threw you head back, moaning loudly. Your moans we're like a sweet melody to Red Wine. 

"Yes..love...louder...ah...yes...mmm!"

Red Wine got louder with each thrust. Soon enough the room was filled with the sweet sounds of love making. You and Red Wine were so wrapped within one another, nothing could break this moment.  
You felt a sensation, one that said you were close to exploding. Your moans got louder and your hips were moving more wildly.  
You could feel Red Wine's cock throbbing inside of you as his thrusts became harder and his voice cracking. 

"I..I can't take much more...I'm...gonna...ah!"

Red Wine screamed out, digging his nails into your butt as he released himself within you. Panting wildly, you too had reached your limit, squeezing ever so tightly around him as your juices fled and covered him.  
Once you were both down from your high, Red Wine set you down onto the floor, embracing you.

"I love you, dearest. You are my valentine...from now until forever..."

He whispered out. You smiled, nuzzling his neck. This was the best Valentine's Day ever. 

"I love you too, Red Wine."

-End-


End file.
